I Care
by Huaile
Summary: From the moment I first saw him, battered, bruised, and yet still fighting, I knew. I had to have him. Which, I knew, would be the most challenging thing I had or would ever do. I wanted it. And I would do whatever it took to get him. Even if it killed me.
1. Intro

**So...I'm really not sure about this but all I know is, I finally got off my lazy butt and dug this out. Rated T for now, may change later. I think that's all.**

**Oh. This is so short cuz 1) I'm lazy.**

**2) I had to make you guys sure I'm not dead or anything (not that anyone cares, or reads these...)**

**3) It's only an intro. More reviews=faster postings. No reviews=abandonment of story.**

**Thanks~**

* * *

**Envy**

From the moment I first saw him, battered, bruised, and yet still fighting, I _knew_.

We were destined for something more than this. Something even I couldn't tell. I just knew we'd be together, whether as friends or enemies, I didn't know. And when he finally looked up at me, I drowned in his eyes.

They were _gold_. They weren't amber or yellow or anything. They were pure gold, the same as his flaxen hair. And the pain in my chest nearly brought me to my knees, but I couldn't let him see, couldn't let myself acknowledge the..._humanity_ still in me. I could tell that, even streaked with blood and bruises, he was beautiful.

I had to have him.

Which, I knew, would be the most challenging thing I had or would ever do.

I wanted it.

And I would do whatever it took to get him.

Even if it killed me.

* * *

"Hey, Ed-bug..."

He glanced up at me, face inches from mine, a light sheen of sweat covering his forehead, plastering saffron hair to bronzed skin. Golden eyes were dark as he strained to push me back, our hands tightly clasped together. One was warm against mine, the other cold steel. He scowled as I smirked.

"You're going to lose." I finished.

He didn't answer, just glared, blinking furiously as a droplet of sweat rolled into his eye.

And then I did it. What would seal our fates, together, apart, forever.

I leaned close to his trembling lips and kissed him.

He gasped against my lips and wrenched away, falling back and staring up at me, eyes wide in shock. But...he was calm, like he'd just realized...

I shook myself. He wouldn't have, couldn't have, felt anything. It was just a kiss...right? To win? I know I hadn't felt anything...so, why would he?

Our gazes connected, and the pure hum of energy that passed between us made me shudder. He mouthed my name, eyes pleading, but I turned away.

I couldn't do this. Not to him. Not now. Not ever.


	2. Pity

**School's in, I'm back! Doesn't it make no sense that while summer was on and I had lots of time, I barely published, and now that school is on, I'm writing like crazy?**

**Though I'm sure no one's complaining.**

**Jeez~ 10th grade. Fun.**

**On a side note, I made a Tumblr...**

**I'll post stuff (teasers, questions, original stories, thoughts, etc) there, sooo read it please? It's XxHuailexX dot tumblr dot com, if you're interested. And the first 10 people that follow (and let me know they've read this) get either a one-shot or a whooole story (depending on how fast the follow is). Thanks~**

* * *

_Reviews:_

_Guest: It's the first? Oh gosh, pressure's on me. But other really good ones are from the best Edvy writer I know: Moonlitwatersunnyriver. Check his stuff out. It's amazing_

_Akumu no Tenshi: Thanks~ and I didn't scrap it, so you're welcome -~- but on a side note, one of my friends went to a 21P (Twenty One Pilots) concert and got Josh Dunn's drumstick. I didn't even know she LIKED 21P but! Now for the story!_

* * *

Envy fluidly slid through the hospital window, silently slinking to a solitary bed, where an unmoving figure lay. The emerald haired had to smirk: he could barely recognize his chibi when the boy wasn't awake and moving around, yelling taunts, fighting him.

He moved closer and ran his fingers through strands of golden hair, spread loose, a halo around a tanned face. And then golden orbs fluttered halfway open, a breathy yawn escaped pale pink lips, and then Ed froze, mouth still open.

"Envy!" he gasped, attempting to move away.

Said boy rolled violet eyes and folded his arms. "Ed, if I'd meant you harm, wouldn't I have done it by now?"

Ed nodded warily, still poised to strike if needed. "Then why are you here?"

"Wanted to make sure you were okay."

"You're the one that put me I'm here!" Ed shrieked.

Envy cut him off with a finger to the lips, eyes cold. "I could kill you right now if I want." he trailed his hand to Ed's neck and slowly dug his fingers in, beginning to squeeze, watching as golden eyes widened, "so easily." He released Ed only when his pupils were retracted to pinpoints.

"You..._bastard_." Ed managed.

Envy made a show of looking around the empty room, then looked at Ed. "Who, me? I'm wounded."

Ed opened his mouth, then closed it. "Why're you here?"

Envy sighed impatiently. "Checking on you, chibi."

"You nearly _killed_ me!"

"Be grateful I didn't, I wouldn't have though."

"Why not?"

Envy narrowed his eyes, but the innocent orbs staring back at him compelled him to answer truthfully. "Honestly, I'm different with you. I can't stop thinking about you. There's this strange feeling...With you, I'm nicer...I'm fully aware of you: I actually care. About you. I hurt you, then I feel bad."

Golden orbs dimmed, then blazed. "So you treat me like a...pet? I'm not fragile, Envy!"

Accusing lips were silenced by pale finger. "Edo, Edo. Compared to other humans, no. But to me...one touch could break you, even accidental. Your heart..." the finger traced a bronzed cheek, then slid down to a bandaged chest, circling where the boy's heart was.

"Edo, my chibi...I don't know why I care...why can't I kill you? Why do I feel this remorse? I..." Envy's voice broke, "I've never felt this before..."

Ed's flesh arm raised to weakly cup a cold cheek. "Envy, you're in love with me."

Violet met gold, saffron widened, scarlet narrowed.

"No. I'm not." The homunculus' voice was ice col, and Ed flinched away.

"You care about me, you said it yourself."

"So? It doesn't mean it's _love. _More like pity." Yes, because that made sense. That was _safe. _Yes, he was checking in on the brat to make sure he hadn't died, because if he had, Father would _kill _him.

It wasn't love.

Love was a silly emotion, something that could get you killed, and if Envy were _human, _he wouldn't waste his life over some idiot _mundane. Love. _Hah! Him, love Edward the Fullmetal Idiot?

Hilarious.

But wait.

If it were love, why did he get butterflies when their lips brushed?

And

why

the

hell

was

it

happening

again.

Which was, of course, when Envy realized that his mouth was touching Ed's.

And that he _enjoyed it._

Ah...fuck.

* * *

**I'm eh about this story. I...really dunno where to take it.**

**We'll see though; since SOMEONE, not naming any names-Akumu no Tenshi-made me not scrap this.**

**Reviews appreciated and the like...**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
